The Dead Don't Suffer
by Siege25
Summary: Twilight has wondered about what happened to her mom for years. Now Woods calls her and Strange to a nearby secluded park where Twilight is about to find out the truth about her mom. Rated M for safety.


**A/N: Siege25: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with another one chapter story. This one is about Woods telling Twilight about what really happened to her mom. Note: This will sort of follow the level "Suffer With Me" from Call of Duty Black Ops II.**

 **Siege: Siege25 only owns me.**

 **Allison: All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Park)**

 **Twilight:** Strange and Sparkle, we're here to see Woods.

 **Guard:** Of course, go on in.

Twilight and Strange walked into the park. Woods had called them here so he could talk with them in private. What it was about, they didn't know. Woods greeted them by the bench.

 **Woods:** What took you guys so long? For a second, I didn't think you'd make it.

Woods shook both of their hands. They then sat down on the bench.

 **Twilight:** What's this about, Woods?

 **Woods:** The dead don't suffer. That's why we're still here. I wanted to talk to you about your mom, Twilight.

Twilight gasped.

 **Twilight:** My mother!? You know what happened to her?

Woods nodded his head.

 **Woods:** Your mother was one of our best soldiers, she got shit done, no matter how hard it was. Nobody knew she was a woman, not even Mason and I. Not until we met that night just before the mission did we know.

* * *

 **Flashback (no italics this time)**

Woods grabs the hat out of the driver seat and puts it on. He smiles looking at himself in the car window. Woods walks over to Mason's vehicle, as Mason gets out.

 **Mason:** Good to see you, Frank.

 **Woods:** You too, Alex.

Another vehicle drives up. A woman gets out of the vehicle, and disguises her voice as that of a guy. This was Twilight's mom, Twilight Velvet.

 **Velvet (man voice):** Hey Mason. Hey Woods.

 **Woods:** Hey there, Velvet.

She wanted her code name to be Velvet, it didn't sound like a woman's name. They walked up to McKnight's house. Just as they reached the door, McKnight opened it.

 **McKnight:** Go around back. She's so fucking pissed.

The three walk around the back as they hear McKnight arguing with his wife.

McKnight then walked around the corner carrying a six-pack of beers.

 **McKnight:** Hey guys.

 **Woods:** Got the stuff?

 **McKnight:** Yeah, grab the bag out of the shed.

Woods did so and walked back and set it on the table.

 **McKnight:** Before I explain the mission, I think Velvet here has a surprise for you both.

Velvet nodded. She then removed her cap letting her white and purple hair go down. Woods and Mason stood there in shock.

 **Mason:** You're… A woman?

 **Woods:** You'rea woman? How the hell did you get in the military?

 **Velvet (Normal voice):** I signed up, told them I was a woman, and the guy who signed me up said to me, "Don't reveal your gender to the other soldiers yet. Wait until the time is right for that." Guess the time was right for me to reveal the truth.

 **Woods:** Alright… Just feels weird knowing I had a girl fighting side-by-side with me.

Velvet giggled some.

McKnight then explained their mission, "False Prophet," which would seal Manuel Noriega's reputation.

 **Mason:** Then we're all set. Thanks for the beer, McKnight.

 **McKnight:** Your welcome.

Velvet and Woods stayed back some.

 **Velvet:** Here, since you know I'm a girl now.

Velvet kissed Woods on the lips.

 **Woods:** Thanks, I guess.

 **Velvet:** I want you to know that after this is all over, I want to start a family with you.

 **Woods:** *Chuckles* I graciously accept the offer.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

By this point, Twilight had her fist on her chin. Strange was levitating cross legged with his arms folded.

 **Woods:** The mission was good. Planning good. And I had scored myself a girl when we were finished. The only thing wrong was Hudson running the show. Something was up.

Woods made a grasping motion at his heart.

 **Woods:** I-I felt it. It was just gnawing at me… I just didn't look at it.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Mason, Woods, and Velvet were riding a boat towards the attack site.

 **Mason:** Hudson, the attack's begun ahead of schedule, something you want to tell us?

No response.

 **Velvet:** Hudson, do you copy?

It was ok for Velvet to talk in her normal voice now, because that was the voice she used to ask again.

 **Velvet:** No response.

 **Mason:** Alright, continue as planned.

They eventually get off the boat and reach the attack site. Woods heads toward a ladder and climbs it to see a guard at his assigned post.

 **Woods:** Psst.

The guard looked at Woods…

…and was killed by Twilight Velvet from behind.

Another guard ran out. Woods threw a knife into him, but not before he shot a flare.

 **Mason:** FLARE!

BOOM!

The rest of the guards came out and attacked.

 **Velvet:** Well, you know what they say! If you're gonna fuck up, get it out of the way early!

The enemies were easily dealt with.

They advanced upon a building. Woods found some Nightingales, which could be useful.

They got on the roof and shot some enemies. Friendly snipers were taking down some of the enemies, so Mason had to make sure they didn't get shot.

 **Mason:** Check your fire! We're entering through the skylight!

Mason opened it as Woods and Velvet entered. Mason came in as well.

Woods picked a lock on the other side of the room. He opened a box and found an object inside. It was a flak jacket. He put it on as they shot more enemies. Woods saw Noriega's plane.

 **Woods:** Grab an RPG and shoot that plane!

Velvet had brought one, so she did.

 **Woods:** Nice one!

More soldiers came, and they were dealt with by Mason, Woods, and Velvet.

 **Woods:** There's that fat fuck's house!

 **Velvet:** We'll take him down!

They entered the building, a guard attacked Woods, but Woods countered and smashed his head into the TV set. Noriega was in there, so they began to do what they were assigned. Woods and Velvet made sure Noriega wouldn't make any sudden moves.

 **Velvet:** Give us a reason to blow your head off.

 **Woods:** Come on.

Noriega looked over at Mason.

 **Noriega:** Hey, what are you doing?

 **Mason:** Sealing your reputation.

Noriega looked back at Woods and Velvet.

 **Noriega:** This is not the deal, call your boss.

Velvet punched Noriega in the face. Woods grabbed a chair as Velvet picked him up.

 **Woods:** Sit down in that fucking chair.

Velvet placed Noriega there.

 **Mason:** Hudson, we have False Prophet, ready for further instructions.

 **Hudson:** No, False Prophet is off. False Prophet could be the key to a valuable Nexus target. Take him to a prisoner swap site as PC, and await further instructions.

 **Mason:** Precious cargo my ass.

 **Velvet:** Something bigger than False Prophet? What's more important than this asshole?

 **Mason:** I don't know, but let's do it, we're burning too much time.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

 **Woods:** We had False Prophet in our hands, but then Hudson gets on the comms and says Noriega is not the mission, he's a handoff.

Woods was getting pissed.

 **Woods:** And that's when I should've known, right then and there, when I should've known, RIGHT THEN AND THERE, I'M LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!? WHAT THE FUCK!?

Twilight had to get up and grab Woods, who had stood up out of rage, to calm him down, he and Twilight eventually sat back down.

 **Woods:** And Hudson… I should've smoked him in 'Nam!

* * *

 **Flashback**

Woods, Mason, and Velvet get Noriega into a building to rest.

 **Hudson:** The only way to the prison exchange site is through the Slums. Good luck.

Mason removes the bag from Noriega's head.

 **Noriega:** The Slums are a war zone, I must be allowed to protect myself. Give me a weapon.

 **Hudson:** Give him what he wants, Velvet. That's an order.

Velvet took out her pistol and unloaded it, kicking the magazine away.

 **Noriega:** What are you doing?

 **Velvet:** You asked for a weapon, you didn't say anything about ammo.

Noriega took the gun. Mason then put a hat on his head.

 **Mason:** Better for all of us if no one recognizes you. Now, move! Woods, Velvet, take point, I got Noriega.

They breached the door and took out any enemy standing in their way. They maneuvered through the Slums into another building that was a mess.

 **Woods:** This place is a fucking mess.

 **Mason:** Didn't look much better before the war.

They heard someone crying.

 **Velvet:** Hey, you hear that?

It was a nurse, she was hurt bad.

 **Woods:** We gotta help her-

The wall broke down as Woods was attacked by a guy holding a bat. He was shot by Velvet. Velvet helped Woods up when they saw Noriega run away.

 **Mason:** Noriega's running!

 **Woods:** Knew we were giving that bastard too much freedom!

They cleared out the enemies and found Noriega, he broke through a wall with another enemy and Noriega landed on the ledge while the enemy fell off.

 **Noriega:** Help me! Help!

Woods helped him up, but threw him in the wall as he punched him while Velvet choked him.

 **Velvet:** From here on, you don't even fucking BREATH, unless we say it's ok!

She and Woods then threw Noriega down.

 **Noriega:** Go to hell!

Mason then kicked him.

 **Mason:** Hell? We've already been.

Then a marker was thrown into the room.

 **Velvet:** SHIT! MOVE, GUNSHIP STRIKE, INBOUND!

They jumped out the window and made it to prisoner exchange. Mason showed he still had the PC.

 **Soldier:** Sirs, ma'am, your transportation's ready, follow me.

 **Hudson:** Do you still have PC?

 **Mason:** Yes.

 **Hudson:** Ok, Woods, Mason, head to the designated roof with Noriega to eliminate Nexus' target.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

Twilight was standing, arms folded.

 **Twilight:** Did she go out like a soldier? Wait…

Twilight walked towards Woods, pointing at him.

 **Twilight:** Don't you tell us that fat fuck Noriega took her out, don't you tell us that!

 **Woods:** It didn't end like that. Just want you to know, Siege Alliance needs to get their soldiers home safe!

 **Strange:** Copy that.

 **Woods:** But that's not how it went. It went like this…

* * *

 **Flashback (Final)**

Woods and Mason are with Noriega in the elevator. They reach the top and as they make their way to the Sniper point, Noriega shoots the soldier, to which Mason shoots him. Woods grabs a Sniper Rifle.

 **Woods:** Hudson, who is Nexus' target?

 **Hudson:** Nexus' target is… Raul Menendez.

 **Woods:** You should've told us Hudson.

 **Mason:** They're bringing the son of a bitch out!

 **Hudson:** End this Woods.

Woods shot the target in the leg twice. (Alternate to shooting the target in the head, you'll know why if you've played Black Ops II.)

Woods and Mason begin walking towards the target.

 **Woods:** Why do I get the feeling that wasn't Menendez?

 **Mason:** I got that feeling too.

They looked at each other.

 **Mason:** Oh no…

They run towards the target.

 **Woods:** No, no, no, no, no!

They reach the target, remove the mask…

…and reveals it to be Twilight Velvet.

 **Woods:** VELVET!

Mason spots Menendez.

 **Mason:** DAMN IT!

Mason shoots Menendez in the leg, he drops his gun and proceeds to punch Menendez, he is joined by Hudson. Woods runs over and pulls them back.

 **Hudson:** No, let me go, Woods! Menendez threatened me to say those things, including the False Prophet to Nexus switch!

 **Mason:** We want revenge!

 **Woods:** Killing Menendez won't bring her back!

Mason and Hudson calm down after hearing this.

 **Woods:** Come on, let's grab her body and return home with her.

* * *

 **End Flashback (Final)**

Twilight gasped and put her hands over her mouth as Woods began to shed tears. Twilight is shedding tears as she realizes her mom was killed by Woods.

 **Woods:** You can hate me for the rest of your life, I don't blame you.

Twilight didn't want to hate Woods.

 **Twilight:** No, Woods. There was nothing you could've done.

 **Woods:** Your mom was the best in the military along with me and Mason. I still hate myself for-

 **?:** Killing me?

Woods, Twilight, and Strange looked to see a woman in a purple and white short sleeve shirt with purple shorts and purple tennis shoes. Her hair was white and purple and her eyes were purple. It was Twilight Velvet, Twilight Sparkle's mom.

 **Velvet:** Hey Woods, you look like hammered shit.

 **Woods:** Don't you come a step closer.

Woods tapped her. He began to break down into tears.

 **Woods:** Velvet? But I- I shot you!

 **Velvet:** *Chuckles* Turns out you're a lousy shot.

 **Woods:** My ass. Where the hell have you been for 40 years?

 **Sparkle:** Mom?

Twilight was breaking down into tears at the sight of her mom.

 **Velvet:** Twilight? My daughter?

Velvet and Twilight ran up and hugged each other.

 **Sparkle:** Mom, you're alive!

 **Velvet:** As alive as can be.

 **Strange:** Well, this is perfect. The family reunites.

Velvet looked at Strange.

 **Velvet:** Who are you?

 **Strange:** Doctor Steven Strange. But call me Doctor Strange or Strange.

 **Woods:** Now, about that promise, Velvet.

Velvet turned back to Woods.

 **Velvet:** Hm? Oh right.

 **Woods:** But first, allow me to let you know that we are part of a new organization.

 **Velvet:** The Siege Alliance, I presume?

 **Woods:** How did you know?

 **Velvet:** It's the talk of the town, so to speak. Is it possible for me to become an ally?

 **Woods:** I don't see why not.

 **Velvet:** Good. It would be great to fight alongside you again Woods. And even with my daughter or her boyfriend.

Strange blushed some.

 **Strange:** I wouldn't say I'm her boyfriend…

 **Twilight:** Oh come on, yes you are.

Everyone laughed at this. Twilight was just glad to have her mom back.

* * *

 **Siege25: And another happy reunion!**

 **Allison: Good to see Twilight has her mom back.**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out!**


End file.
